Sonic Fanon: Burst Fight
"Unleash Your Power and Burst into the Frey" '- Tagline '' Sonic Fanon: Burst Fight (ソニックファーソン：バーストファイト Sonikkufāson: Bāsutofaito in Japanese) Is a 3D Dragon Ball Raging Blast inspired fighting game with some major differences as base form Characters are stuck to the ground and some mechanics that makes this gave differ from Raging Blast alone. This Game Includes Characters of Lunari's Fanon Hub Wiki who are Sonic Fan Characters, as well as characters from other sites and wikis. Such as DeviantArt and Sonic Fanon Wiki. The Game is a Non Profit Game, Credits To Sonic Team and Sega for the likeliness of Sonic the Hedgehog. Dragon Ball is Created and owned by Akira Toriyama. Raging Blast Series is Created by Bandai Namco. Please Respect that this is Totally not going to happen! XD - Dub Game Play Basic In-Game Mechanics Movement There are Three different Movement controls, Ground and Flight and Ground Advanced. '''Ground/Ground Advanced A rare amount of fighters in Base Form have Ground Movement, This Movement Type is Ground Based Only. You Can't wall Jump or Parkour through any Arena but can do pretty decent Combo's and Powerful Energy Blasts. Ground Advanced Movement, however, Adds Wall Jumping and/or Parkour Movement on top of the Basic Movement. Advanced Ground Movement is what nearly the entire roster has access to but, it does depend on the Character. Flight Flight is the other Movement type, this is active when pressing and holding the Ascend Button. Characters who have Super States have Access to this, but some Base form characters can fly but, for a limited time or even for as long as the player Wants. Attacks There are 6 Attack types: Light, Heavy, Energy, Unique, Super, Ultimate. Light and Heavy are self explanatory, as for Energy and Unique, They will be explained. Supers are Powerful Character exclusive moves that Require a Certain Amount of Energy. Ultimate's are Incredibly Powerful moves that do loads more damage than super attacks and use up ALL of your Energy, so it is best to use these wisely. Energy Attacks Energy Attacks act as Basic Blasts and Require Energy to use. They use one to three bars of Energy depending on the Charge Level. Unique Attacks Unique Attacks utilize Character Specific Weapons or Techniques that are exclusive to that character and it only takes a simple button press to use. This However Uses the Unique Gauge which only has 3 bars, Each one can only be used once every 15 seconds and Do less Damage if repeatedly used Every 15 Seconds until the gauge is empty, which resets the damage decrease. Blocking Blocking is done with a simple button Press. Easy right? Well Charged Heavy Attacks can break your Guard and leave you open to attacks so best be on guard in case you see an opening. Advanced Mechanics Warp Counter Warp Countering allows you to Teleport behind your foe and Attack from behind, This Requires 2 Bars of energy so keep an eye on it. Transforming Transforming Dramatically Changes the character's play style and requires 3 - 8 Bars of energy depending on the level of transformation. only 3 Levels can be accessed, if unlocked. Clashes Clashes are done if two unique, energy, Super and Ultimate attacks Collide with each other. Once engaged, Quick Time Events start. Both players must either Mash the buttons, Quick Tap a button before the other player, or Guess the other player's button that they pressed/Choose a Button for the other player to Guess. Characters This is all of the characters in the game with their Unique weapon/Technique, Energy Type, Super, and Ultimate's, etc. Controls Stages Modes Music Trivia Category:Fan Games Category:Under Construction Category:Work in Progress Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Fangames Category:3D Fighting Games